Le Roman Parfait
by Grinjill
Summary: Ele a protegia, ela lhe dava atenção. E aos poucos foram dando  passos, sempre respeitando um ao outro, até chegarem onde estão agora.  Finalmente, ela poderia chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome sem que ele não  reclamasse. Roman Parfait-romance perfeito.


Ao contrário do que outros falariam Hinamori não está tão agitada, nem ansiosa, nem nervosa. Está incrivelmente calma. Nessas horas, qualquer uma ficaria um pouquinho tensa, mas ela não. Talvez o fato de estar com ele há muitos anos (vejamos, três anos só contando de quando ele a pediu em namoro), se conhecem há mais de uma década.

Se ela tivesse esses mesmos sentimentos tão fortes na época pós-guerra do inverno, na certa ela não teria chances com ele. Afinal, ele a considerava uma criança ainda (o mesmo ia para ele, oras!) e sua ferida no coração causada por Aizen não tinha cicatrizado. Bastou os anos se passarem para tudo isso passar. Depois de todo aquele sufoco, Hitsugaya ficou mais perto da shinigami morena a fim de protegê-la melhor, e tal fato os levou a uma duradoura amizade (mas ela ainda não tinha permissão de chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome). Com o tempo, Hitsugaya ficou mais alto e adulto, enquanto Hinamori tornou-se uma moça madura de curvas notáveis, e isso pintou tudo de novo para eles. Ao se descobrirem apaixonados não se deixaram pelo fogo da paixão incendiar seus corações. Respeitavam um ao outro e pensavam muito antes de fazer qualquer coisa que tivesse objetivos diferentes do que se tratava, mas com o tempo foi ficando difícil guardar aquilo no coração.

Até que numa noite em que observavam o céu –como faziam com frequência- aquilo culminou. Conversavam tranquilamente na beira de um lago, sentados na grama, e de repente a conversa terminou quando se olharam. Sem hesitação, medo ou respeito, apenas inconscientemente, aproximaram-se e logo que sentiram seus lábios juntos, fecharam os olhos. Foi inevitável entreabrir suas bocas. Depois de se separarem, notaram que estavam sobre a grama, deitados. Até hoje ela ainda se lembra perfeitamente de como ele ficou assustado em não ter se controlado, pediu mil e uma desculpas por tê-la desrespeitado e que estava muito envergonhado de suas ações, mas ela nada fez a não ser rir e recusar suas desculpas. Tal ação surte efeito até hoje sobre ela, visto que todas as vezes que se lembra do momento, não consegue conter um sorriso.

Numa simples conversa, eles resolveram todo aquele problema e ao final, ela não evitou um sorriso e um carinho na nuca dele, beijando-o logo em seguida. No começo, eles se encontravam ás escuras, ás vezes conversando como amigos depois de uma missão, e de um instante para cá, beijavam-se despreocupadamente. Mas como um dia todos descobririam (não que eles quisessem se esconder, apenas não gostavam que os outros se metessem na vida deles) todos, TODOS da gotei 13 os obrigaram a tornar isso uma coisa séria (fizeram até um maldito baixo assinado que até o Byakuya assinou por livre e espontânea vontade). Fizeram Hitsugaya se ajoelhar em frente a sua futura esposa e pedi-la em casamento –não que ele tivesse reclamado, na verdade foi uma honra para ele. E assim o fez meio á contragosto do fato que o evento foi assistido (também filmado, fotografado, pintado... Com aqueles artefatos humanos maravilhosos) por quase (ou toda) a Sereitei. O casamento foi a mesma coisa. Na verdade, não foi muito a mesma coisa. Hitsugaya e Hinamori ficaram com os ouvidos doendo de tantos conselhos (a maioria sexuais) e muitas frase do tipo "você_ faz isso que acontece isso, não faz isso que acontece aquilo" _como se eles fossem crianças ainda... Até o BYAKUYA deu conselhos de _homem para homem_, no particular, com Hitsugaya. O conselho? Segredo total, ninguém sabe que artimanha o viúvo passou como herança para o recém-casado, sabe-se apenas que no final da conversa, sorriram cúmplices. E a coitada da Hinamori quase não sai de lá pura, fora as caixas _pretas, _bem largas e achatadas, com uma cara de " eu sou assim preta e achatada porque as roupas que têm aqui não são para serem vistas em público"... Eram presentes de suas amigas que sorriam e diziam "use sem vergonha!".

Por causa de toda essa pressa de casamento, eles mal tiveram tempo de pensar, _cogitar_ em morar juntos, por isso lá estava ela em sua casa, um dia depois de seu casamento, enxugando seus cabelos depois de um banho relaxante. Seu marido? Em sua casa, provavelmente saindo de lá para chegar aqui. Depois de almoçarem juntos, cada um foi se arrumar para suas respectivas casas e voltariam a se encontrar na casa de Hinamori para, finalmente, desfrutarem de vossa _tarde_ de núpcias. No dia de seu casamento a festa acabou com as forças de qualquer um ali, especialmente a do casal. E finalmente, poderia enfim ficar a sós-

- Hinamori?

A morena foi tirada de seus devaneios e virou o rosto. Atrás de si estava seu marido, em frente á porta de seu quarto. Ele a olhava meio corado, só depois ela percebeu que o único tecido que ela tinha perto de si era a toalha de corpo que estava usando para secar seu cabelo. Instantaneamente ela, fortemente corada, se enrolou na toalha felpuda.

- Hã... Rangiku-san ligou para mim depois do almoço, daí ficamos conversando –mais ela do que eu- e me atrasei um pouco. Eu já vou me arru-

- Não.

- Não?

- Não precisa se arrumar. Está perfeita assim.

Tais palavras ditas fizeram Hinamori voltar á sua coloração rosada nas bochechas. Hitsugaya nunca foi um homem de proferir palavras de duplo sentido ou de coisas maliciosas, na verdade, ele ainda não teem tanta _audácia_. Não era nem necessário. Ambos sabiam que bastavam os dois juntos, que eles mesmos criariam seu próprio clima independendo de qualquer cenário ou fantasia. Talvez mais tarde, mas no momento, não.

- Mas eu tenho um lingerie... – Hinamori falava enquanto o homem vinha em sua direção, porém não conseguiu completar sua frase com o beijo.

- Usará mais tarde.

Hinamori não queria que tivesse sido assim, ela imaginava que ele chegasse quando ela estivesse _pronta, _mas o imprevisto até que ficou melhor do que a idéia original, ela sutilmente surpreendeu seu marido e o atiçou melhor do que se ela estivesse com o lingerie. Logo a toalha foi pro chão, esquecida (o que fez ambos pensarem que o _tal _lingerie teria o mesmo destino, ou seja, não faria diferença alguma, pelo menos agora) e o mesmo foi para as vestimentas de Hitsugaya.

O lingerie ficará um pouquinho pra depois, a fantasia de gato dado pela Rangiku também (e as outras que estão nas temidas caixas pretas) e aquele presente dado por Byakuya, que deu nas mãos de Hitsugaya e disse que tinha a ver com o _conselho_ de antes também... Apenas agora (ou até quando eles estiverem mais _calminhos_) bastava o calor entre eles e seu amor.

Talvez o melhor fosse quando ele pediu gentilmente que o chamasse pelo seu primeiro nome. Ela não só o chamou assim com muita disposição, como também _gemeu_ seu nome, e em resposta –ou não- ele também o fez.

Ele então estaria por esse tempo todo aguardando que ela o chamasse assim na hora certa.


End file.
